Shawn and Angela, together
by ilovechocolate
Summary: Angela has come back from Europe and can't wait to see Shawn again. R&R, I love constructive criticism!
1. Default Chapter

Shawn sat at his couch, staring at the newspaper but not reading a word. He had been up for hours, just thinking about her. Did she have a job? A boyfriend? A husband? There was a rustling in his bedroom, and a big husky came out. He had adopted the dog because Cory had told him that it was a sure chick-getter, and made him get the dog. His heart hadn't been in it, he only wanted Angela, but once Cory had his mind on something, there was no stopping him. He hadn't wanted the dog at first, but he really loved CeCe (cat catcher) now. The huge dog jumped on the couch next to him and put his head in Shawn's lap.  
"Hey girl." Shawn whispered to her. C.C. looked up at him and whined. "Nope, no girls around," Shawn chuckled. C.C. was trained to whine whenever the word "girl" was mentioned, so Shawn could tell them that she was whining because hedidn't have a girlfriend. He did have a girlfriend at the moment, but she wasn't Angela. That was the only girl he would ever love, and he knew it.  
* * *  
"No, that's ok." Angela told the dean. "You have a nice day. Good- bye." She hung up the phone, dejectedly. She had just gotten back from Europe two weeks ago, and called the dean to see if he could locate Shawn. The dean hadn't known where he was. "Dang," she muttered. She was living with her father in Philadelphia, because he had gotten stationed there. She was getting very frustrated. She hadn't been able to find Topanga either. Then it was like a light clicked in her head. She picked up the phone again and dialed Cory's parents number.  
* * *  
"Oh, please stop crying!" Amy begged Joshua, her one year old son. He was standing up in his crib, screaming. The phone rang then, and she had to leave him to answer it. "Hello?" she asked, frazzled. "Hi, is this Amy Matthews?"  
"Yes it is, can I help you?"  
"Yes, this is Angela Moore, I went to school with Cory..."  
"Angela." She muttered the name to herself, trying to remember it. "Didn't you use to date Shawn?"  
"Yeah, that's me," Angela said. "I just got back from Europe, Shawn apparently moved, and I'm not sure where, do you know where he is?"  
"Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and Eric moved to New York. Do you want Shawn's number? I could give it to you." Amy said, just hoping to get off the phone. She needed to get back to Joshua. "Yeah, sure, I'd really appreciate that." Angela said happily. She was so excited. 'I'm going to get to see Shawn!' she kept thinking. Amy gave her Shawn's number, along with Cory and Topanga's. They hung up. Angela couldn't wait another second. She immediately called Shawn.  
* * *  
The next day, Shawn got home from work to hear the phone ringing. He quickly unlocked his door, and ran to the phone. "Hello?" he asked a little out-of-breath.  
"Hi, is this Shawn?"  
"Yeah, can I help you?"  
"Shawn, this is Angela."  
  
* * * So how do you guys like it so far???? If I suck, please tell me, I've never written anything that I've shown anyone before. If you do like it, tell me, I'm not updating until I get reviews!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn sat at his couch, staring at the newspaper but not reading a word. He had been up for hours, just thinking about her. Did she have a job? A boyfriend? A husband? There was a rustling in his bedroom, and a big husky came out. He had adopted the dog because Cory had told him that it was a sure chick-getter, and made him get the dog. His heart hadn't been in it, he only wanted Angela, but once Cory had his mind on something, there was no stopping him. He hadn't wanted the dog at first, but he really loved CeCe (cat catcher) now. The huge dog jumped on the couch next to him and put his head in Shawn's lap.  
"Hey girl." Shawn whispered to her. C.C. looked up at him and whined. "Nope, no girls around," Shawn chuckled. C.C. was trained to whine whenever the word "girl" was mentioned, so Shawn could tell them that she was whining because hedidn't have a girlfriend. He did have a girlfriend at the moment, but she wasn't Angela. That was the only girl he would ever love, and he knew it.  
* * *  
"No, that's ok." Angela told the dean. "You have a nice day. Good- bye." She hung up the phone, dejectedly. She had just gotten back from Europe two weeks ago, and called the dean to see if he could locate Shawn. The dean hadn't known where he was. "Dang," she muttered. She was living with her father in Philadelphia, because he had gotten stationed there. She was getting very frustrated. She hadn't been able to find Topanga either. Then it was like a light clicked in her head. She picked up the phone again and dialed Cory's parents number.  
* * *  
"Oh, please stop crying!" Amy begged Joshua, her one year old son. He was standing up in his crib, screaming. The phone rang then, and she had to leave him to answer it. "Hello?" she asked, frazzled. "Hi, is this Amy Matthews?"  
"Yes it is, can I help you?"  
"Yes, this is Angela Moore, I went to school with Cory..."  
"Angela." She muttered the name to herself, trying to remember it. "Didn't you use to date Shawn?"  
"Yeah, that's me," Angela said. "I just got back from Europe, Shawn apparently moved, and I'm not sure where, do you know where he is?"  
"Shawn, Cory, Topanga, and Eric moved to New York. Do you want Shawn's number? I could give it to you." Amy said, just hoping to get off the phone. She needed to get back to Joshua. "Yeah, sure, I'd really appreciate that." Angela said happily. She was so excited. 'I'm going to get to see Shawn!' she kept thinking. Amy gave her Shawn's number, along with Cory and Topanga's. They hung up. Angela couldn't wait another second. She immediately called Shawn.  
* * *  
The next day, Shawn got home from work to hear the phone ringing. He quickly unlocked his door, and ran to the phone. "Hello?" he asked a little out-of-breath.  
"Hi, is this Shawn?"  
"Yeah, can I help you?"  
"Shawn, this is Angela."  
  
* * * So how do you guys like it so far???? If I suck, please tell me, I've never written anything that I've shown anyone before. If you do like it, tell me, I'm not updating until I get reviews!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Lila, and if there is anyone else that I add, I own them too.  
  
Potenga and Wayweird: It meant so much to me that you guys liked the story!!! Wayweird: I'll update no matter what, but the more reviews I get, the more inspired I'll be to update!!! Potenga: Shawn and Angela are my favorite couple too. (  
  
Shawn could swear his heart skipped a beat. "Angela?"  
Angela smiled. "Yeah."  
"How are you?" Shawn asked.  
"Good. You?"  
"I'm good." Shawn said. He blurted out, "Do you have a boyfriend?" 'Stupid, stupid me,' he thought. He had daydreamed about what he would say when he saw her again, and that wasn't part of the plan.  
Angela thought it was cute that he was worried about that. "Shawn, are you jealous?" She asked playfully. When he didn't say anything, she added, "No, I don't have a boyfriend. Do you have a girlfriend?"  
Shawn was so relieved she didn't have a boyfriend, he completely forgot about Lila. "Nope, no girlfriends." He said. "Where are you?"  
"What?"  
"Where are you living right now?"  
"Oh, I'm in Philadelphia, I made my dad get a job closer to home, but obviously, this was the wrong place. Why did you guys all leave?"  
"Topanga got a job at a law firm, so they had to move here, and Eric went with them, and since you weren't there." he let his voice trail off. The woman that he loved, that he could feel so comfortable with a year ago, left him shy now. He didn't want to say the wrong thing.  
Angela melted at the sound of his voice. He sounded so sad that she had left. "I want to see you again," she said.  
"I want to see you too."  
"Can you come here?"  
"What, to Philadelphia?"  
"Yeah. Baby, I missed you so much, I can't wait to see you." Shawn felt the same way. "I missed you too," he said softly. "But I can't go there. My job, it's strict." Before he had gone to college, he had had a part time job as a photographer, and he loved it. He worked for a magazine, as a photographer, and was really making a living. That's where he had met Lila. She was a columnist.  
"Oh, well, can I come there?" Shawn heard the call-waiting beep, but decided not to answer it. He didn't want to make Angela wait. "Yeah! I'd love it if you came here!"  
"I'll talk to my dad about it, I could be there as soon as next week."  
Shawn's grin was taking up his whole face. "Call me back, okay?"  
"Okay. Bye."  
"Bye." Shawn quietly hung up the phone, forgetting about the call- waiting beep.  
* * *  
Lila called Shawn, but he didn't answer. 'Funny,' she thought. 'He's usually home by now.' She was calling to confirm their vacation plans for next week. She knew he'd be there, but she was so excited about the trip. They were going camping for a weekend. They were going to meet there, because they both had to bring their own vehicles. Shawn didn't want to leave his motorcycle at home, and Lila's truck was carrying all their stuff. They had been dating for three weeks now, and she was starting to love him. She hoped he felt the same way.  
* * *  
  
I'm going to try and update twice a week at least, but it's a lot easier to update frequently in the summer, once school gets back in it'll be harder. Review, review review!!! 


End file.
